


抛瓦奶人人都想要

by huangliubuduren



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, power milk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangliubuduren/pseuds/huangliubuduren
Summary: vd产乳（没有play）短柴雷臭哥哥拔屌无情不负责混账爹还跟你崽抢奶喝横批：维吉尔是屑





	抛瓦奶人人都想要

“哦，”维吉尔推开浴室的门，和但丁撞了个四目相对，“我不知道魔人还有这种功能。”

但丁衬衫扣子从上解了一半，坐在马桶盖上，一手撑着自己丰满的乳根，另一手挤压着扣在他胸脯上的吸奶器红色的橡胶壳。那个小小的塑料制品连着出一条橡胶管通向浴室的地漏，透明壳子里溅满了浅白的奶水。他的弟弟满面潮红，嘴唇湿润，脖子上覆了层薄汗。他看上去有点被撞破的尴尬，也有点莫名其妙的恼怒。

维吉尔进了一步，合上门：“我刚刚叫你，没有得到回复。”但丁张嘴想说什么，泻出一声呻吟，抿紧嘴唇怒视着他。

维吉尔努力不让自己的眼神进攻性太强，不为同巢的雌性带来困扰是不可抗的本能。然而即使是普通的眼神但丁也承受不了，他哑着嗓子道：“还不是你害的。”

这倒是让维吉尔有些惊讶。他发誓自己从魔界跟回来后什么都没有做：“我需要对此负责吗？”

但丁气急败坏地看着他：“你确定你应该说这句话吗？”他觉得自己这句话说出口特别像三流破烂爱情剧里不讲道理的女二号，但是这该死的雌性激素不打算放过他的泪腺，但丁气得眼圈发红，维吉尔实属摸不着头脑。他握着门把手居高临下地和但丁对视，叹了口气，走过去。

但丁分开腿，好让维吉尔单膝跪下来。浴室的光线很暗，维吉尔毫无必要地凑得很近，呼吸扑打在但丁的胸脯上。他解开但丁的衬衫扣子，手肘压在但丁大腿上，他摸了摸但丁另一边没有被吸奶器吮着的硬硬的、缩皱的乳头，皱起眉头：“你应该知道这东西使用前要热敷吧？”

“……那你怎么知道的？”但丁反问他，手抓着橡胶不知道该不该放下，小声补充，“太麻烦了。”

“你这样会把事情变得更麻烦。”维吉尔手掌揣着但丁的胸脯，非同一般胸肌的柔软度昭示了其中丰盈的乳汁，鬼知道他的同胞弟弟为什么会有这种东西。他想起身为但丁拿一条热毛巾，受本能支配的但丁下意识地抱住他，失去支撑的吸乳器脱开，掉在但丁裤子上，奶水泼了两人一身。维吉尔的脸突然被埋在弟弟柔软的胸口，愣了一下，在萦绕鼻尖的奶味中小声道：“我去拿毛巾——”

但丁没有回答，手臂搂得更紧了。他胸口的毛发软乎乎地扫在维吉尔脸颊上，维吉尔拍拍他的背：“我不走。”

但丁放开手，偏过头。维吉尔假装没有听见他小声吸鼻子，咬上他的左胸，用舌头灵活地拨弄，另一边则用手按摩但丁饱满的右乳，手指绕着浅色的乳晕画圈。

但丁竭力不让自己呻吟出来，两手撑在身后，挺着胸膛。乳头很快红涨起来，维吉尔亲了亲艳红的肉粒，捡起掉在但丁裤子上的吸奶器，笼上但丁的左胸：“你可以吗？”

获得雄性保护后的但丁安全感增长不少，他抓着质量其实不很好的红色橡胶挤压起来，奶汁被空气挤出的感觉有些怪异，但好在维吉尔已经帮他扩张了乳腺，挤奶的过程比之前流畅了许多。而维吉尔则吮上但丁的右边乳头，舌尖拨弄着顶端的乳孔，甜蜜的奶汁缓缓淌进他口中，半魔的乳汁里甚至丰含魔力的气息，维吉尔恶魔那半血液几乎要沸腾，而他人类的血却在母性前折步弓腰。

但丁的乳汁再怎么说也不如真正的雌性，很快便淌得七七八八了。但丁推了推维吉尔脑袋，维吉尔恋恋不舍地放开那粒饱受蹂躏的乳头，唾液牵出一条细丝。“现在，”他仰头看着但丁，“能告诉我为什么我要对此负责了吗？”

但丁毫不心疼地将吸奶器里残留的乳汁倒向地漏，甩了甩汗湿的发尾，抱住哥哥的头：“马上你就知道了。”

——没了（无感情）——


End file.
